How Dare You!
by Kowaba
Summary: Natsu and Cana have a very complicated relationship, one that carries a lot of emotional baggage underneath the surface, away from the public eye. To many and most, the two don't even look like friends. They barely say a word to each other! But who would have thought that when they finally made up and restored their companionship, the whole world would know!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ **This story is dedicated to one of my good friends, you know who you are. This is for you buddy. And PS. this story had some uploading issues so its not its original glory, for that I apologize.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine. **" - Proper Speech.**

 _'Marian, close your eyes!_ **.' - Thought.**

 **'Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m.** **" - Setting.**

 _ **"A Few Hours Later**_ **." Or "** _ **With Izuku over at his desk.**_ **" Scene Change.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy Tail, Thursday 10:23 a.m.**

"Lucy."

"Yes?"

"Lucy."

"Yes..."

"Lucy."

"I'm listening."

"Lucy."

"What is it?"

"Lucy..."

The blonde was really started to get annoyed. "WHAT!?" She yelled furiously.

Natsu, the one who was trying desperately to get her to look at what he was holding in his hands, recoiled in his seat. "Geez... what's your problem ya grouch?" He asked like he had no idea why she was currently fuming.

Lucy balled her fists as an angry blush grew into her plump cheeks. 'I'm will not hit him. I'm will not hit him. I will not hit him.' She repeated in her head as she tried her best to steady her breathing.

"Natsu..." she let out calmly, "what is it that you want?" Lucy asked.

Natsu seemed to recover from his terrified state and showed her this piece of paper. "Look at this job! All we have to do is stand around and watch people swim for a day and then we get paid! That's all there is to it!" He exclaimed with excitement heavy in his voice while he repeatedly shoved the piece of paper in his face.

Lucy let out a heavy sigh as she began to rub her temples. "Natsu... what is this on my leg?" She asked as she pushed her chair out and revealed the cast on her leg.

Indeed the normally spunky blonde had her wings clipped for the next few weeks after an incident involving a certain Fire Dragon Slayer and a job they went on the week before. Lucy had long forgiven the pink haired young man that day in the hospital, after all, it wasn't solely his fault.

What happened was Natsu and Happy we're goofing around in a noble's house when they had went and talked to them about the job he had hired them to do. Natsu and her were halfway up the stairs when Natsu had noticed an odd looking shield on the wall and his immature mind had somehow jumped to the conclusion that he could use it as a sled on the grand staircase... long story short he ended up running straight into Lucy and snapped her leg in two.

It was pretty traumatizing for Happy.

But the doctor said she would be fine if she got some rest. Lucy was beginning to come to grasp with her injury but she just wished Natsu wouldn't have felt so guilty about it, not to mention his mouth was on an apologetic autopilot. Eventually she managed to calm him down and it was smooth sailing from there.

"A cast?" Natsu answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was...

"Now, do you honestly think I'm safe to not only travel, but to get into a bikini and stand on my feet all day while I watch perfectly healthy people run around and enjoy their legs?" Lucy asked.

"..." Natsu stayed silent and made Lucy lean closer.

"Hmm?" Lucy pushed.

"...yes." Natsu finally told her.

Lucy just sighed heavily before turning her face back to her magazine. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to do with this job request!? I already told Mira we would take it!" Natsu shouted in exhaustion.

"I. Don't. Care." Lucy smiled sweetly.

Natsu began to fume with anger. He didn't have a partner to take!

Happy was a absolute no, the little blue fuzzball was on a job with Lisanna and Elfman.

Wendy, well he didn't actually know where she was and even if he did, he didn't know if he wanted to take her considering how weird she acted around him lately with all the blushing and stuttering, especially when he stretched in front of her.

Gray? Hell no.

Erza? No. Just no. No more of him near her in a swimsuit, especially if she was going to be near any alcohol.

"Well then I guess this was just a big nothing..." He sighed as he threw the piece of paper in the air and let it fly. Little did he know, that little action of throwing that piece of paper in the air would set forth a chain of events that would change not only his, but the rest of the guild's life forever.

"Good, now, wh-" Lucy was cut off as Natsu jumped up.

"C'mon ice princess, let's go!" Natsu suddenly jumped out of the booth and was now charging towards his rival, Gray.

"Wahhh!" Lucy cried as Natsu sent her sliding back on the floor.

But while Natsu harassed the injured Lucy, there was also something else happening across the guild that would change the tide forever.

"* _Sigh_ * There's nothing to do..." One Cana Alberona thought aloud, wanting to convey her boredom to anyone in her vicinity. If one drunken idiot with a penis were to describe Cana, they would call her "a sexy, sun-kissed hottie with a huge rack and even bigger attitude." Well, that was the clean translation, the other is too vulgar. But indeed was she sun-kissed, her skin was warm and bronzed, one would even say olive. But aside from her perfectly smooth skin were two humongous, full, jiggly, and perky globes of tanned flesh that she kept holstered up in a tight bikini top.

Only a tight bikini top.

Yes, Cana would be what you called a controlled exhibitionist, she liked to draw attention but knew her limits thanks to the law.

She looked at her usual keg of booze with a blank stare as she felt no interest in drinking her day away today. No, she wanted- no, hungered- for something more today. Possibly adventure with a side of trouble? But she honestly didn't know, in fact, the last few days have had Cana seriously reevaluating her role in life and made her question her own existence. Trippy, right?

However, even though everyone could see that something was troubling the brunette, she would not respond if asked and simply told them that it was none of their concern. She wouldn't even tell Macao for Mavis' sake! Everyone knew that she confessed her weekly sins to Macao like he was a priest, so to know that she didn't give him a single hint as to what was wrong, they knew it was something serious.

Cana was known to bottle up her emotions, well she did tend to express ones such as joy and lust, but she always kept sorrow to herself and muddled over the darks thoughts in her head while a smile was plastered on her face. But it seems she couldn't keep a tight enough hold on this one weird, enigmatic feeling that kept creeping up on her for the past few days and it alarmed herself more than anyone else.

The busty brunette took a big, hasty gulp of her warm beverage before setting it down onto the table with a slam. She had to find something to do, pronto. She looked to the ceiling of the guild, even scoffing at herself for even thinking that it would solve her problem.

And like a message sent from God himself, the piece of paper that Natsu had earlier discarded slowly began to descend onto her table like a feather.

"Huh? What's this..." Cana said as she saw the job request floating above her. She reached up and gave the slip a quick descent to her table where she laid it out and examined it.

She had heard Natsu and Lucy talking about this certain topic and paid it no mind, however, she couldn't help but agree with Natsu when it was easy money to be made. Not to mention that she would get to where her favorite kind of clothing, a bikini!

"Well, this seems like a great idea. But who to take..." She smirked as the ideal person popped up in her mind: Natsu. The perfect specimen.

Natsu and Cana had a complicated relationship. Very complicated. They were a lot closer in their childhood then how they are now, great friends actually. She treated him fairly and nicely, taught him a few things about being a civilized person, even taught him how to read and write when Erza was being too rough. In return, Natsu would listen to her problems (even if he didn't understand them) and would distract Mira, when she was having one of her bad days, long enough for Cana to escape to safety.

They were very close indeed. But that all changed when they got into their mid teens. Puberty was the main reason they went their separate ways as both could not deny their attraction to the other. They could've been a couple, they were good enough friends to get along but not too much to where it would be awkward, it was the perfect relationship! But they just didn't confront each other and drifted apart in order to save face in front of the other. Cana went to booze and Natsu had Lisanna.

But of course like many, they had a secret, a very special secret. On the night of Lisanna's funeral, Natsu had locked himself away in his room... with Cana. He didn't mean for it to happen but he just wanted to forget it all, so he went to her and challenged her to a drinking contest which he knew she would win.

Cana was surprised that he challenged her but saw it as an opportunity to rekindle their friendship. She hadn't meant to take it as far as she did. She never meant to take advantage of his broken heart. But she did.

And she loved it.

She hated herself for it though. Deep in her mind she knew it was wrong but her attraction to him was growing insane! She didn't know why she had such deep feelings for him but she did. Perhaps it was because she saw him as a true friend?

That night they spent together was something he wanted to forget. He didn't hate her, quite the opposite actually, but he just felt that he was somehow betraying Lisanna. So he forgot it. But Cana didn't. She remembered everything about it and kept herself solely for him if he ever wanted to come back to her and reclaim her just as she always wished. But sadly it would never happen so she resorted to alcohol as an escape from the jealousy of having to see him with Lucy and Erza.

Fortunately for Cana, who had grown dangerously depressed when she remembered her and Natsu's sordid past, her chain of thoughts were broken when she heard the distinct battle cries of the most famous rivals in Fairy Tail.

"Get over here you diaper wearing sissy!" Natsu yelled as he tackled Gray onto the floor.

"Don't call me that you pink haired leukemia patient!" Gray retorted as he kicked Natsu back and wasted no time and pouncing on him.

Natsu growled like an animal before pulling his fist back. "I don't even know what that means but I'm offended!" He yelled before launching his fist into Gray's face, effectively stunning the dark haired man long enough to get back up and push him.

"You're such an idiot!" Gray laughed darkly as he stepped back and prepared to elbow Natsu in the face. What he didn't count on however was a ball that Asuka had been playing with earlier but had forgotten so once Gray stepped on it, he quickly lost his balance.

"Ha! You're open!" Natsu grinned before launching a punch strong enough to send Gray flying!

...right into Erza who had been quietly eating her strawberry cheesecake delicacy. Gray collided into the unsuspecting Erza and the two tumbled to the ground.

' _Fuck..._ ' Everyone thought simultaneously.

The body of Gray Fullbuster was suddenly catapulted high into the air, courtesy of the scarlet haired knight herself. Many winced as they heard the impact of Gray's body crashing through the ceiling and even further beyond that, possibly even to the roof.

"Natsu..." Erza growled as she stood up from her spot on the floor. "... what have I told you about you and Gray about fighting in the guild? Not to mention ruining my day off!" She growled while cracking her knuckles in preparation for what would be an epic beatdown.

But before the beautiful knight could exact her righteous revenge upon the Dragon Slayer, Erza was blinded by a white sheet.

Yes a white sheet had somehow managed to fly over Erza before trapping her in its fabric, a inescapable trap for the mighty Titania!

"What? What sorcery is this!?" Erza shouted as she tried to escape the confines of the sheet.

Natsu was perhaps the most puzzled out of everyone who had witnessed the strange trick. "What the- woah Cana!" Natsu shouted.

"Shhh!" The brunette quieted him before she pulled out a card from her deck. " **Card Dimension!** " She yelled while putting the card between her fingers and pointing them at the clueless Natsu.

Before he could voice his concerns, Natsu suddenly felt himself be pulled into the card in her hand. His world darkened.

Once she had successfully trapped Natsu in her personal dimension, she made quick work of the card by putting it in the one place she knew Erza would never look: in her cleavage.

Natsu that lucky bastard...

As soon as the card was safely snuggled in between her bosoms, Cana did her best to act natural by immediately sitting in the chair nearest to her so that Erza wouldn't suspect that she was the one to hide Natsu.

Finally Erza managed to get out of her cloth prison and throw it aside so that she could focus her rage on Natsu, as per usual. Honestly, you would've thought she had learned to control her rage after so many times of getting angry! The poor knight will probably have a heart attack at the age of thirty!

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as she **Requiped** into her regular armor and readied her "beating sword" to find its way up Natsu's ass. "Where are you!?" She asked as she began to look for the pink haired young man.

"Hmm? Who are you looking for?" Cana asked casually as she took a sip from her trusty canteen.

Erza looked at the busty brunette. "Ah Cana, perhaps you could tell me where that idiot ran off to?" She asked "nicely."

Cana took another swig before shaking her head. "Sorry red but that's a big no go."

"What? Why?" Erza demanded to know exactly why Cana wouldn't tell her where Natsu had went.

"Because I just don't want to." Cana shrugged nonchalantly.

And like a flash, Erza was towering above Cana and leaned in, unbearably close to the Card Mage's face. Too much for Cana's liking.

"Grrrr, now is not the time for your disobedience Cana, I-" Erza was cut off by a soft, buzzing sound emanating from Cana. The scarlet haired knight rose an eyebrow suspiciously as she looked down and saw a very peculiar sight, Cana's breasts were vibrating!

Cana was just as surprised as she was, but oddly turned on by the vibrations. Somehow, Natsu had managed to cause enough stir, while locked away in the pocket dimension, to effect his card prison so that it jumped erratically while tucked away in her meaty orbs, causing the enormous mammaries to jiggle and wobble within her bra.

' _I may have to keep him in that card, heh heh..._ ' Cana bit her lip as Natsu had unintentionally given her the treatment that she had spent many nights wishing he would give her.

Erza shifted her line of sight back up to meet Cana's eyes. "Umm, is there something wrong?" The knight pressed as she slowly started to lean even closer to Cana.

Fortunately for Cana, who was actually having a hard time thinking of an excuse as to why her boobs were vibrating, but it would seem she had someone watching her back for her.

"Erza!" Kinana called the knight's name and effectively got her attention. "I have more cake for you!" The purplette smiled as she placed a whole cake platter down on the bar counter. Indeed there was more cake for Erza, a whole cake! The scarlet haired beauty had to close her mouth to keep in her tongue from the sight of her most beloved treat, but first, she had to take care of some business with the brunette in front of her.

"Don't leave town..." Erza growled before slowly backing away and then finally turning around to race to her cake.

"Heh heh, I owe you one Kinana." Cana smirked as she stood up and began to walk to the guild doors.

But before the voluptuous brunette could make it past the threshold, a new voice made itself known to Cana. "And where are you going, Cana?" Mirajane's sweet, innocent voice interrupted the almost clean escape.

Once she recognized it as Mira, Cana loosened up a bit. "I'm going on a job Mira, is there something I can help you with?" She looked back over her shoulder at the white haired beauty.

Mira simply smiled as she closed the distance gap between the two of them. "Why yes there is Cana, care to explain why you are smuggling Natsu in between your breasts?" The former demon continued to smile as she reached into Cana's jiggling cleavage, which now had a light sheen of sweat, and pulled out the slightly wet card.

Cana chuckled nervously as she scratched her head, honestly she didn't think anyone would've really confronted her on the matter and just let her be, but she should've known that Mira would have something to say about it.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for the cutie." Cana shrugged.

Mira just clicked her tongue in response before handing the card over. "Cana. I'm gonna let you take him on the job under one condition."

Cana reached out and took the offered card and set it back in her cleavage. "And that is...?"

"That you promise me that you won't take advantage of him. Again." Mira finished with a frown.

Yeesh, that was a low blow. And Mira knew it!

Now the white haired bar wench knew she had no place telling Cana on how to handle her and Natsu's complicated relationship but she just wouldn't let herself stand idly by as Cana further destroys the little bond she and Natsu still had. Mira had heard what happened with Natsu and Cana the night of Lisanna's funeral from the busty brunette herself. Mira was immensely angered that Cana had used her sister's demise as a way of tricking Natsu but she couldn't get mad at the woman as she knew they were both drunk when it all went down. And from what she had been told, Natsu may not even remember it!

Indeed it was a sticky web of intricate events that led to one of the most controversial hookups in Fairy Tail history. But surprisingly enough, there were only a few people who even knew if it! Master Makorov, Macoa, Wakaba, Mira, and Lisanna! Lisanna found out from Mira a few weeks after the younger Strauss got back and wondered why Cana and Natsu barely even looked at each other anymore.

But back to the two women, Cana looked extremely offended. She normally wasn't the type to be hurt by someone's words but to hear those words come out of Mira's mouth was like a punch to her gut. Why would she have said something like that?

But before Cana could come up with a devastating reply, Master Makarov showed up just in the nick of time. "I don't believe that's any of your business Mirajane." The short, old man said sternly as he approached the two girls.

Mira quickly realized what she said may have been far too rude then what she had intended. "But Master I-"

"That is enough Mira, go back to your bar. I believe you have some patrons." Makorov said with a tone that said there would be no room for debate.

"Yes sir." The white haired waitress obeyed before giving Cana a very apologetic look.

Cana just nodded at her. "It's fine Mira, I know you didn't mean it like that." She said while trying to give her friend a reassuring smile but failed to. Even if she didn't mean it, it still made her feel horrible.

Mira just shot her another apologetic look before continuing her way to her post.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry Cana, you know she has mixed feelings about what you and Natsu... shared." Makarov sighed and tried his best to make up for Mira.

"I understand Master, I mean it was her sister that I used as an excuse to... you know. But I'm doing my best to move us past that." She said.

Makarov gave her one of his famous smirks. "And I'm sure that you have done well, everything has stayed the same since then and I have you and Natsu's maturity to thank for that." He gave her a wink. "But now, don't you have a job to go complete?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding. I'll be on my way!" She gave him a warm smile before turning around and running out of the guild while waving back to her guild family.

But as she ran, Makarov kept a sharp eye on her assets. 'That lucky bastard! He gets to be trapped between those torpedoes and I have to go get a colonoscopy!' He sulked.

 _ **With Cana on the Train  
**_  
We now meet up with our two protagonists, well one if you want to be technical about Natsu being trapped in a pocket dimension, in a rented train cabin that was for overnight train rides so in the small space was just a bed, a locker, and a shelf. Cana knew that a sure fire way to get Natsu to come with her would be to unleash him on the train so even if he didn't want to go, which was highly unlikely considering he was the one who found it for him and Lucy, he would be trapped on a train.

"As much fun as it is to have you in here, I guess it's time to take you out." Cana sighed as she pulled Natsu's trap card from her cleavage. She had gotten so used to the feeling of the slim card buzzing and vibrating in her most sensitive areas but she supposed that she should free him.

" **Release!** " She shouted as she threw the card down.

With a loud 'Poof!' and a cloud of purple smoke, Natsu appeared on the floor of their rented train cabin, coughing violently from the smoke getting into his lungs.

"*cough* *cough* Wh-What the hell C-Cana?" Natsu asked through his violent coughing. "Why did you trap me in your card!?" He exclaimed.

Cana just chuckled as she stretched out on her bed. "Well I just saw it as the easiest way to get you away from Erza." She shrugged as she looked up at the ceiling.

Natsu had to admit that it was a smart plan but it didn't mean he had to be okay with her just stuffing him into that hell hole. "Grrr, fine. Just don't do it again." He scowled as he climbed off of the floor and sat at the edge of the small train bed.

"Oh come on, you can't stay mad at me." Cana purred as she leaned up and pressed herself against his muscular back.

Natsu shuddered as he felt Cana's enormous bust squish up against his back. "Shut up." He pouted.

Cana giggled as she lightly traced the underside of his chin with her finger. "Come on, where's that smile?" She teased.

"Not in the mood." He was dead set on making her apologize, which is something they both know she wouldn't do.

"Hmm, go ahead and act like that sourpuss, just be sure to lighten up when we get to our job tomorrow." The brunette pouted as she pushed herself off of him and leaned back down on the bed.

"Job?" Natsu asked. "What job?"

"Oh this. The one you tried to get Lucy to go on earlier." Cana said as she pulled out the slip that went into great detail on the job.

Natsu politely took the piece of paper from her and scanned over. "Oh yeah, why did you want to go on it? Not that I'm complaining." He looked away so she wouldn't see his blush.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go on the job with her, in fact he was elated that he would get to spend some time with his old friend, but he just wanted a good explanation as to why she would want to go with him considering how they haven't held a decent few words to each other in a long while.

"Well..." Cana sighed as she blew a pesky strand of her hair off of her face. "I... just kinda missed how things used to be, ya know? I miss hanging out with you and Lisanna and Gray. Things have really changed since the old days." She finished with another sigh. Normally she didn't like to bring up the past but she honestly couldn't keep things a secret when it came to him, he had this uncanny ability to make her want to bare her heart to him.

Natsu nodded as he took on a serious expression. "Things didn't have to change you know, you could've stayed." He answered mysteriously as he looked back at her from over his shoulder.

Cana raised a feminine brow at that. "What? What do you mean I could've stayed? I never left..." The Card Mage said as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm saying you didn't have to leave that morning after Lisanna's... you know." Natsu said.

Once those words left his mouth, Cana felt as if a needle had pierced her spine. He remembered!? She had thought he had no recollection of what had transpired that night. Especially since he had never confronted her on the issue or even said a word about it to anyone.

"Y-Y-You r-remember?" She stuttered uncontrollably.

Natsu scoffed at that before looking away from her. "Of course I remember Cana, had could I forget one of the most eventful days of my life?" He rolled his eyes at the notion of him forgetting about all of that.

She picked herself up and tried to meet his eyes. "How come you never talked to me about it? You never spoke a word to me after that!" Cana raised her voice.

"Well I thought it was pretty clear that you didn't." Natsu said calmly as he continued to look at the door. "After all, you're the one who left before I woke up." He continued and effectively diminished any comeback she had on the matter.

Cana bit her tongue as she looked at her hands. She knew he was right. She did leave before he woke up. The brunette was too afraid that he would hate her for getting him to sleep with her, using his sadness to her own personal gain. That's why the guild hadn't seen her for nearly five days after that.

"I... I just thought you would hate me..." She confessed in a whisper. Cana began to idly play with her thumbs to try and distract herself from the serious matter at hand. She had almost done so too, but a warm arm wrapping around her shoulders courtesy of Natsu got her attention.

"Relax Cana... I would never hate you. I don't even think I could if I even wanted to. You're too special to me to think like that." He said.

Cana, aside from feeling depressed and scared about this certain topic, was astounded at how mature Natsu was acting. She would have never guessed that he would be the one openly forgiving her for taking advantage of him.

"Really? You really forgive me?" She asked, continuing not to look at him.

"Cana." He said softly as he took her chin in two of his fingers. "I forgave you the moment you left."

Now Cana was fighting back tears. Damn him for being so forgiving and comforting! He was supposed to be yelling at her and hating her but here he was wrapping himself around her and giving her the lovers treatment! Mavis this man got on her nerves!

Cana let out a soft, almost nonverbal chuckle. "Damn you Natsu Dragneel..." She smiled while he reached for her hands and began to trace her soft hand with his rough thumb.

"For what?" He smirked.

"For being you..." She finally looked back up to him with a soft expression on her face.

Then the two realized just how close their faces were to each other and both almost simultaneously grew a blush on their cheeks but did not withdrawal. Their eyes wouldn't let them. It was almost like an inescapable trap that kept them close to each other and even brought them closer. And finally after a few seconds, when their lips were just centimeters away...

"We are now leaving Magnolia station and will be arriving in Crocus in four hours!" The train announcer's voice came from the magical intercom before there was a loud whistle and the whole train rocked before taking off on the track.

"Ugh..." Natsu's face turned green as he fell back onto the bed and crawled into a ball in search for some relief from his motion sickness.

"Heh heh, I guess old habits die hard..." Cana chuckled as she joined Natsu in laying on the bed and brought a blanket over both their bodies and snuggled closely to the Dragon Slayer.

 **The Hotel, Thursday 7:29 p.m.  
**  
"*Yawn* One room please..." Cana yawned as she leaned heavily on the hotel check-in desk with Natsu leaning heavily on her shoulder, well actually he was more or less slumped over her shoulder from his tiredness and he was still getting over his motion sickness.

As it turns out, the hotel was a little farther away from the train station then she had hoped so they were both upset and exhausted from the trek over there. The two wanted nothing more than to just get into a room and crash. Well, Cana would rather shower and then crash. She wasn't a heathen.

The hotel manager looked at them suspiciously. Two older teenagers, both extremely attractive for their respective genders, all sweaty and worn out, looking for a place to stay?

"Umm... I'm guessing one room?" He guessed.

Natsu shook his head. "One room but two beds." He said while holding his hand up, flashing the peace sign.

' _Oh thank god... I was afraid I was going to have to clean up that mess._ ' The hotel manager wiped away the sweat forming on his brow.

"Alrighty then, I'll give you your keys if you just sign here and then we will be all squared away! Please enjoy your stay!" He smiled.

"Ugh!" Cana waved him off as she signed the paper. "Your energy is not what I need right now." She said before taking the key and dragged Natsu off to the room... on the top floor... which meant that they had to go up four flights of stairs...

"Son of a bitch..." Natsu sighed as he began walking with Cana right behind him.

She was tempted to ask him for a piggy back ride but she still wanted to test the waters a little bit before she tried to start something with him. Cana only just found out that he remembered their night so she didn't want to rush things. But she did want something more with the pink haired young man.

While Natsu just wanted to get to bed... yeah, he's really got his priorities straight.

But something told him to turn around and stare out her, so that's exactly what he did.

Cana rose an eyebrow as she saw his head turn so he could look at her. "Umm, I'm still with ya..." She said, unsure of why he was looking back at her.

"Yeah, I know. Just checking on you. It seems we're both pretty tired and these stairs aren't helping out." He chuckled as he turned back around and continued to march up the stairs.

"Tell me about it!" Cana exclaimed before giving her own chuckle.

Natsu just smirked as he reached his hand out behind him for her to take, which she did wholeheartedly.

"My my, what a gentleman." Cana sung.

Natsu rolled his eyes at her little quip. "Don't be like that, I'm just trying to help." He said.

She squeezed his hand a little, slowly catching up to him so that they were now walking shoulder to shoulder. "I know big guy. I appreciate it a lot." Cana said.

Natsu didn't say anything after that, just keeping his eyes in the stairs as he and her walked them in sync, making quick work of each flight before eventually reaching the top. By then, both of them were panting and gasping for air, greedily trying to fill their lungs with oxygen. Not to mention now Natsu wasn't just tired, by starving as well. Too bad he'll have to wait till tomorrow morning until he can eat again.

"Now... we just... need... to find... our room..." Cana gasped, trying to swallow as much air as possible. She hadn't had this much of a work out in years!

"And it's... all the way... at the end... of the fucking... hall..." Natsu nearly collapsed comically from exhaustion.

"I'm going to kill... whoever... made this... place..." Cana croaked before laughing to herself.

Finally Natsu managed to regain his breath and looked somewhat more normal in his face. "I'm right behind you on that." He said. "But come on, let's get going. The sooner we get to the room, the better." He said.

Now Cana managed to stand upright and not slouch on the wall so much. "Wow Natsu, desperate to get me out of these clothes, are we?" She smirked.

Now Cana wanted something more with Natsu, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him a bit.

"Oh shut up..." Natsu said as she started walking towards the end of the hall, looking at the room numbers on the doors.

"Wow." Cana snickered. "Tough crowd."

"Well I would laugh if you could come up with something funny and original." Natsu shot back.

"Oof, harsh." Cana winked playfully. "But enough of that, our rooms up ahead." She told him.

Natsu looked back at her questioningly. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Cause it's the only one left?" She shrugged, seeing the simple logic.

"Oh, that makes sense." Natsu said, looking at his key before looking at the door number a few feet ahead of him. And sure enough, it was their room. Cana was right. "Wow, good job Cana." Natsu congratulated her.

"It was just simple logic." She sweat dropped.

Natsu just waved her off as he stuck the key in the door handle and twisted it to unlock it. "Ah, feel the breeze." He sighed happily as he opened the door and walked into the dark room.

And like he asked, they got two beds, just like Natsu asked for.

Once Cana switched on a lamp, they both their bags onto their wanted bed. Natsu chose the one closest to the bathroom and door while Cana chose the one nearest to the window. Neither had any comments or disagreements with their choice of bed, both just wanted to crawl into it. Which Natsu did, but Cana would much rather take a bath than to get into a bed with her stinky clothes.

"I'm gonna take a bath..." She sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping as she watched Natsu crawl onto his bed and immediately curl up under the sheets. Mavis he looked so comfortable.

"Yeah, alright." Natsu waved her off with a smile, happy that he could finally lay down.

Cana just huffed and proceeded to walk into the bathroom and take care of her clothes by neatly folding them into a pile of laundry that she would later clean. She kept herself entertained by looking into the mirror, commenting on her foxy looks and ample sex appeal. While she did like time alone, it was so tempting to just waltz right into the room and parade her naked self in front of Natsu. But she managed to stop herself, she was trying to get on his good side, she didn't want to make herself look like a slut at an 'all-you-can-fuck' buffet.

Once she noticed her bath water had risen to her desired level and temperature, she wasted no time in sinking into the steaming water and emerging herself in her thoughts. Most of them, naughty in nature. But how was she to control herself? Her love interest was in the room right out of the door, and they were completely alone on the entire floor. Besides, no one from Fairy Tail would know if something were to happen between them again.

But alas, she had to control her urges, she wanted him to come to her on his own terms, that way she'll know for sure that his feelings for her were true. She didn't want to feel guilty if she were the one to pursue him, then she would relive her depression after realizing that she had once again forced him into something. The whole situation was very complicating.

' _Why are boys so much trouble_?' She asked herself as she soaped up a washcloth and began to slowly cleanse herself from the sweat and grime from the long day. A headache was slowly setting in from her lack of alcohol and she deeply regretted not filling up her flask before she left.

' _My life would be so much easier if I didn't care so much about him_ ,' she giggled at that for some odd reason, she didn't know. She was acting as if Natsu was her entire reason for existence right now. And she wasn't even drunk!

Looking up at the white ceiling, Cana leaned her head back, trying to drown out her thoughts about the young man.

"Honestly..." She sighed, biting her plump lower lip. "I've been able to hold my feelings back so well for the past few years but when I get so close to him now, I easily lose my hold on them..."

She slowly cupped her hands in the warm water and brought it up to rinse her face and hair with it. Somehow the warm water didn't quell her burning feelings but only intensified. A tight coil began to form in her stomach and she was all too familiar with the feeling.

"This was a bad idea..." She scolded herself, already preparing to shampoo her hair and be done with the whole situation. She was growing way to desperate each minute she stayed in the steaming hot water.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu rolled over in his bed, grunting as he angrily fluffed his pillow. No matter what he tried, he just could not seem to catch some shut eye. It was absolutely infuriating! Nothing he did or thought about could quell his thoughts about the woman who he was sharing a room with.

For two years he managed to hold himself together around her but now his wall was tumbling down and his burning hot passion within him.

There was no doubt in his mind, he had to push himself away for as long as possible. If she managed to get anywhere near him, he didn't know if he could keep his hands away if he even smelled her vanilla perfume.

 _'Guess this is what I get for being such a jerk to girls..._ ' He groaned as he rolled over once again.

"Maybe if I just-"

 _Slam!_

The bathroom door slammed open and all Natsu could see besides the blinding white light was the black silhouette of a very stacked, voluptuous woman. Immediately he tried to distract his mind to not get the wrong idea about it, the last thing he needed was an erection.

"We're sleeping in the same bed." Cana requested. Well, not so much requested as just plainly stated what was going to go down.

Natsu gulped. "Umm, why?" He squeaked.

"Cause I'm cold." That was a blatant lie, Natsu could feel the heat emanating from the recently used tub.

Natsu just pulled the sheets closer to his body and tried to tuck himself in, he was doing anything he could to control himself. Cana was just standing there in a towel, her somewhat messily dried hair clung to her shoulders and back. He could even she water droplets slide into the wide expanse of her cleavage.

He automatically knew what he had to do.

Cana smirked as he refuse or even say a word. "What's wrong Natsu?" She asked sultrily. She began to slowly climb onto the bed, her hair falling down as managing to cover her huge breasts as they nearly popped out of her towel.

"Stop Cana..." He tried to resist. 'Please Cana, stop this...'

"Why should I? You've made me wait all this time and now that we're finally alone... well, you know." Cana bit her lips in excitement. Now she was so close to her love that she couldn't take it. Her body was trembling!

"Cana..." Natsu begged, his voice nearly breaking.

"Natsu, I think we should skip the whole chat and just get down to business." She licked her lips and let her right hand reach for the blanket that was covering his body while her left reached for her towel.

"Cana please..." Natsu's voice began to grow more urgent. He really didn't want to do what he was about to do.

The brunette didn't pay him any mind but instead kept on her mission to reveal themselves. "I wonder how much our bodies have missed each other?"

Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

"Cana stop!" He shouted, slapping her hand away from his protection.

Cana was taken back by his outbursts, even more so when he threw her aside onto the other side of the bed. "Natsu-"

"Save it Cana, just stop." He didn't bother looking at her as he threw his legs out from underneath the sheets and went to lay on the other bed.

She watched as he completely avoided her and denied her every plea, she knew now that he didn't want anything to do with her.

Natsu plopped down on the opposite bed and curled up. "Goodnight." He said gruffly.

Cana didn't say a word, she was stunned. She didn't expect him to turn her down like that.

 _ **To be continued...  
**_  
 _ **A/N:**_ **Now after the latest chapter (10/31) I don't know how I feel about Fairy Tail anymore. Zeref's son's power is so stupid. I bout he would deal with holy light or something but instead he's just a pervert detector. That's awful. That's stupid. Like come on Hiro, leave the smut to the FF authors! But alas, I still hold nothing against Hiro, he's a really good guy I bet. Just a little too ecchi sometimes. Anyways, look forward to my next update! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How Dare You! Chp. 2**

 ** _A/N:_** **Surprise! Bet you didn't see this coming!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Hotel Naza, Friday 6:17 a.m._**

 _"Cana."_

 _The brunette being spoken to groaned and rolled over on her bed, wishing to ignore the voice._

 _"Cana. You need to get up."_

 _"Later..." She groaned out, stuffing her face into the pillow even further as the rays of sunshine were causing her head to pound. If she could just get five more minutes of sleep, she'd be one her best behavior the whole day!_

 _"Cana." The voice said again, this time with a little more firmness and authority in their voice._

 _For some reason, she actually started to listen a bit more. Perhaps that was due to the fact that the voice began to sound a little more familiar to her. However, just because it was a familiar voice didn't mean that it was going to change her mind about wanting more sleep._

 _"Please just give me five more minutes!" She pleaded._

 _"Ugh..." The voice sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but you forced me to!"_

 _She heard feet hitting the ground and that was the last thing she heard before being grabbed by voice's owner and picked up._

 _"Wake up!" A rough, masculine voice shouted before dropping her back on the bed, causing her body to bounce as it landed on the firm mattress._

 _"Ahh!" She shrieked in fear. "I'm up!" She told whoever lifted her._

 _"Good! Now we can start our little rap sesh!" The voice said before dusting their hands off. She could hear the other bed groan, telling her that the person sat down. "Now Cana, I'm gonna need you to pay attention, this is very serious."_

 _Cana huffed, her shoulders slumping as she raised her self up. "Ugh, fine!" She complained before turning to look at the figure and figure out their identity._

 _Her father._

 _It was her father._

 _Gildarts Clive, the most powerful Mage in Fairy Tail, was sitting on the other bed, looking at her._

 _"Sup." He nodded, giving her a lazy yet confident smirk._

 _Cana was not all that impressed. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked in a monotone._

 _Gildarts chuckled as he leaned on his side and kicked his feet up, causally laying on the bed. "The real kicker is that I'm not actually here! This is just a dream, we're in your head right now." He told her._

 _"Then get out." Cana stated._

 _"Not until I give you this world class advice." Gildarts shot back._

 _Cana arched a thinly trimmed eyebrow. "And that advice would be...?" She trailed off._

 _"Don't give up on Natsu." Her father told her, completely shocking her._

 _"W-What? How did you know t-"_

 _Gildarts stopped her. "We're in your head, remember?" Gildarts reminded her. "I know everything about you."_

 _Cana blushed deeply and looked down. "So you know_ _everything_ _?" She asked._

 _"Yep." Gildarts nodded. "Even that too. But we can discuss that later. What needs to be discussed right now is that you're letting him get away. You can't do that. We both now that he feels the same about you, but rejects you out of his false sense of responsibility."_

 _Cana stayed silent and chose to let him continue._

 _"Look, while it may not have been the smartest idea to go over to his house after Lisanna passed, it happened. We can't ignore that. But he still allowed it to happen and so did you. However, he just felt bad about it the next morning and thought that it was his fault and his fault alone that he allowed to escalate as far as it did." Gildarts spoke. "Then you both fucked up and decided to ignore each other, causing a rift to form. Natsu started to replace Lisanna's place in his heart with you but abstained from pursuing you. Meanwhile, you were just upset and thought he would only love you if he was tricked into doing so."_

 _"That sounds about right..." Cana huffed._

 _"So I'm here to tell you that it's not too late." Gildarts revealed, finally getting to the point. "You may have fucked up even more last night by trying to have sex with him, but he kept himself back and put some distance between you two. That's smart, even he gets that if you want to work past all that baggage, you both need to be in the right mind."_

 _Cana crossed her arms, really interested now that he had something worthwhile to say. "So what do you suggest? How do I meet him halfway?"_

 _Gildarts yawned as he stood up. "That's simple. Ask for another shot." The orange haired man said._

 _"What?" Cana asked. "That's it? Ask for another chance?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"That's some pretty solid advice dad..." Cana deadpanned._

 _Gildarts winked at her. "No problem pumpkin! Now wake up!" He clapped his hands in her face._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Hotel Naza, Friday 6:17 a.m._**

"Canaaaa! Wake up! We gotta go!"

Her eyes fluttered open as the magic of sleep slowly began to recede. The blinding sunlight was not the only thing that was in her face it would, as Natsu's own face was hovering above her own.

"Hey there sleepy." Natsu chuckled as he waved his hand in front of her eyes. "I didn't think you'd wake up for a second there, I almost got worried!" He scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously as he did.

Even with Satan himself sending the blaring rays of sun into her recently opened eyes, Cana would not let this one slip away. "Aww, you were worried about me..." She smirked.

Natsu just straightened back up. "Uhh... No! I mean, no. I wasn't worried. I just thought that you'd like to get ready before we leave. The water park opens in two hours but the listing said we should be there an hour before." The pink haired young man explained to her.

The brunette still smiled. "Nah, I'm pretty gorgeous just the way I am so I'm ready when you are." Cana said as she got up. She immediately recognized that something was amiss when she threw the covers off and Natsu recoiled and looked away. "What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Cana!" Natsu whined. "Did you forget that you're naked?!" Natsu said, acting out of character which Cana immediately noticed.

' _Hmm, I don't remember him acting like this with the other girls..._ ' She thought to herself.

"Oops." Cana shrugged. "Sorry, I totally forgot. I tend to blackout when I drink, as you know."

Natsu didn't look at her but still shook his head. "Then how come I don't smell any booze on you?" He asked.

' _Shit that's right!'_

 _"_ Uhh... Cause I brushed my teeth?" She knew that was a weak answer but that was all she had.

"Oh." Well apparently that was enough to convince Natsu. "Well, that explains it. But man, I don't think we can allow you to drink when we're here. You were pretty horny last night." Natsu joked.

Cana blushed, wanting to turn over and scream into her pillow over the fact that she made herself vulnerable and threw herself at him, only for him to laugh and chalked it up to her just being horny. Smirking, she decided to get a little payback on him seeing as how he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Aha!" Cana growled with a huge grin as she launched herself onto his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively trapping him on his feet with her on his back.

Natsu shuffled around sporadically, unused to have this much weight unexpectedly thrown on him. "Ahh! Cana! Get off!" He blushed as two huge and insanely firm objects pressed into his shoulder blades.

"Woah there Natsu, I don't think we have enough time for that!" Cana joked, poking fun at his use of wording.

"Err, you know what I mean dammit!" Natsu growled back before letting his body got dead and causing them both to tumble back onto the bed. However, even with Natsu on top of her, Cana did not let go and instead held on even tighter. This caused Natsu to have to change his strategy.

"Please get off of me!" Natsu pleaded as he twist and turned all over the bed, finally making some progress and managing to roll her over so she was now clinging onto his side.

"Say your sorry and I'll let go." Cana smiled happily, ecstatic that she could now joke with him once again.

"Sorry for what?!" Natsu hollered, trying to get the spider monkey off of him, her large, bare breasts now flattened against his side. He moved a little more, her body now coming to cling onto his front with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, causing him to blush even more.

Cana's obnoxious laughter began to die down as she fully realized the intimate position they were now in, causing her to gulp. "F-For uhh... for not taking my feelings into umm... ac-account." She began to fall all over her words, stuttering like a nervous schoolgirl in front of her long, unrequited crush, which was pretty damn similar to her current situation.

Natsu was too scared to meet her eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked dumbly, sweat beginning to form, not from heat or exhaustion, but from nervousness.

"You basically called me a drunk..." Cana let one of her hands wander from his neck to cup his right cheek, brining his face closer to her's so that he was forced to meet her eyes. "Even though you know how I feel about you."

Now it was Natsu's turn to gulp. "I-I had no idea that you still feel the same way about me, even after how I treated you..." Natsu confessed.

Cana's face moved closer to Natsu's. "Natsu... I could never think any less of you. We did what we did and we can't act like it didn't happen." She told him.

"And why not?" Natsu asked, instinctively moving his face closer to her's until they could feel the other's breath on their lips.

"Because I don't want to act like it didn't happen." The brunette stated, shocking him.

"C-Cana..." Natsu's blushed now reached levels close to Erza's scarlet locks. He had only one thing on his mind right now with her being in such close proximity to her. "I... I want to kiss you..." It might have been the most stupid statement to ever come out of his mouth but he honestly needed her permission to do it, less he wanted to regret it for doing it and her not wanting it.

Cana let out a soft chuckle. "Then do it... Natsu..." She breathed.

Natsu's neck craned down and he softly let his rough lips meet her's. Of course, Natsu rarely kissed anyone, so it was no surprise that he was a bit clumsy with it, especially for how light and delicate it was. However, the real surprise was how clumsy Cana was. It seemed as though she wanted to deepen it or take it further but she kept hesitating, almost as if she was afraid to confront it. Despite how clumsy and confused the lip lock was, both parties enjoyed it and it got the message across to one another.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Now I just wanted to do this quick little update to show that this story has not been forgotten and will get a proper chapter coming up. Oh and don't think that this resolves Cana and Natsu's relationship. They haven't even discussed anything and haven't grown enough. This was just to show that they were both willing to try and repair what has been broken. So next chapter, water park and awkward Naca interactions!**


End file.
